Animal I Have Become
by seraphia
Summary: I can't escape this hell, So many times I've tried… But I'm still caged inside! Somebody get me through this night mare! HP6 missing moment


**Title:** Animal I Have Become

**Author:** seraphia

**Chapter I:** One short

**Rating:** for All

**Pairing:** none

**Characters:** Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Summary:** I can't escape this hell, So many times I've tried... But I'm still caged inside! Somebody get me through this night mare! ( HP6 missing moment )

**Animal I Have Become**

song of Three Days Grace

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this night mare_

_I can't control myself_

The silence was absolute, heavy and oppressive as the darkness that winds the heart of a soul in punishment that slipped furtive toward it's destiny.

A cruel and mocking destiny that had tied him to the death with it heavy chains of deception and blackmail.

he had to complete a mission and he had to make it that night or the people that it loved they would have been killed.

he' s footstep was nervous and turned him in continuation fearing to be followed.

he felt the heart hammer him in the ears, a deafening rhombus as the cries of the damned of the hell.

A mirror reflected its image and started not recognizing himself.

He's face was thin and pale, the bloodless lips and the grey eyes had the pupils dilated from the terror and from the disgust toward what had to complete and toward himself.

He looked at trying to find in that reflex, the shade of the solar and happy-go-lucky boy that is up to only one year before, but what he saw was only the face of a hunted animal and envoy in trap.

Mechanically it brought the hand on the left forearm and it shivered warning the dark aura of his Lord... that disgusting symbol that what a slave made him and that, continually he remembered the mission.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

"I's my fault... my sentence! "

As arrogant and simpleton he had been foolish to believe to be to the height of the assignment.

"Driven by the anger and by the need of retaliation, I have committed the greatest error! "

A bitter smile rippled its lips while it was returning to advance toward its destiny.

But which destiny?

A destiny of death, terror and desperation!

Yes!

It was that the destiny that had chosen and that it would have contribution to do so that it was shared from the whole world.

How many times he would have been able to return on his footsteps, he asks help and to run away from that nightmare from which he didn't succeed in waking up him anymore.

But who would have helped him? Who would have helped him to cross the road toward the salvation?

Anybody!

For years he had recited the role of the bad one, racist and arrogant Pure-blood, troubling herself to mould him as his father wanted it became: a man worthy of the name of the Malfoy's, ignoring what he wanted really to be and to become.

He was not as his father... it didn't have his coldness, it didn't share really his ideal.

For him this war was only a distant thing, something that believed would never have grazed him.

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this night mare_

_I can't control myself_

He hated himself... He hated his being been so hypocritically stupid! He had not the courage and the strength to rebel to everything this and he not have fought for that liberty that he had lost forever.

He leaned out from one of the windows of the corridor. The cold wind was as a slap and chilled him.

He hated the animal that had become.

Yes! he was an animal... a rabbit disguised by snake that it was not certain to succeed in shutting his victim in it deadly vice.

He wanted to shout, to run away far, to shelter him in the most unexplored recesses and hidden of the world.

But he could not do it... He could not live with the awareness to condemn his family to death... but even with the remorse to have slashed the life of the only enemy able to hold head to Voldemort.

With hand trembling point the wand toward the sky.

- Morsmordre!

The Dark Mark appeared in the sky but Draco didn't even dare to look at that monstrous skull and crossbones from whose wide open mouth escaped a snake and, with increasing desperation, it began to go up again the staircases.

He could warn the noises of the battle that, to that signal, they had cancelled the unreal silence that, up to some instant before he had wound Hogwarts.

He could not return backer by now.

How many people did it have death row inmate that night?

He didn't have idea of it, but he was certain that the Death Eaters would have polished up the world from the most greater number of Half Blood and possible Mudblood.

He ignored that thought, what was happening didn't have to interesting him.

He had only to think about doing his duty.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

He slowly opened the door that gave access to the terrace of the Tower of Astronomy and he saw him.

He was folded up on himself, the lost look in an undetermined point of the panorama and it seemed more old man and fragile of what was in reality.

Draco swallowed to empty and he advanced silent toward of him.

- Expelliarmus!

The wand squirted from the hands of the headmaster and fell on the floor to the feet of the Slytherin that, trembling as a leaf, he held under aim its victim.

- Good evening, Draco!

Finding herself before the kind smile of Dumbledore had the certainty that would never have succeeded in his intent.

He wasn't a murderer, yet...

" I can't do it... But I must!"

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

"That someone help me! "


End file.
